The First Time
by Blhipes
Summary: This is my little rendition on what Alistair's and the Grey Warden's first time would have been like. Be aware, this is ENTIRELY smut. 70% of the dialogue was taken straight from the game. Please leave reviews!


"All right. I guess I really don't know how to ask you this." Alistair began ominously, after pulling her aside at camp that night. She knew it. Alistair was breaking up with her, of course. The others had a sense of what was about to come, as well, so all but Morrigan (she enjoyed seeing the couple's misfortune, so she slunk into the trees behind her little isolated area) fled back to their tents, not wanting to interrupt them. Out of all the things Liryna had been through that very day: dealing with political wars between Lord Harrowmont and Prince Bhelen, amongst slaying a damn Broodmother and destroying the Anvil of The Void, she was already exhausted and broken up enough.

"Is something wrong, Alistair?" Her voice shook lightly, and she looked down, clearing her throat to refrain from breaking. It was times like these when she realized just how deeply she cared for her Grey Warden lover, and she was confused as to what she did to set him off. _Surely he must understand that I've been through a complete shitstorm today, why would he purposely try to upset me? _

"Err, no. I suppose not. I-I just thought...we're together at camp? Maybe we could...talk?" The infamous Alistair stutter had begun, and Liryna realized this must not be all that bad, for when Alistair bore bad news, he was dead serious.

"Are you sweating?" She laughed, raising an eyebrow as she examined his body language. Liryna's heart swelled when she saw him behaving nervously. Is it even humanly possible to be so adorable? Alistair's cheeks tinted pink, his retort following quickly. "No! I mean yes. I mean...I'm a little nervous, sure. Not that this is anything bad or frightening or...well, yes. Ugh, how do I say this?" He looked down at the ground, sighing in defeat, "You'd think it would be easier, but every time I'm around you, I feel as if my head's about to explode. I-I can't think straight."

"Oh? Thanks a lot." She teased the man, loving every minute that he continued proving just how gullible he was. "Maker's beard, I didn't mean it like _that_...ugh, alright, let me start over." He cleared his throat, obviously missing the fact that she was throwing an invitation for their usual sarcastic banter at him. To her confused amusement, he really did begin again. "Here's the thing: being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being without you. Not ever. I don't know how to say this another way. I want to spend the night with you. Here, in the camp. Maybe this is too fast, I don't know, but... I know how I feel." Alistair took a step back, preparing himself for either rejection or a slap in the face. He winced, but was surprised to look up and see her eyes fill with adoration for him. _Maker's breath, she is so beautiful._

"When I asked you before...you didn't want to. What changed your mind?" Curiosity filled the Warden's head. She truly thought that Alistair was going to obey his Templar-raised values by waiting until marriage, at the least. It filled her heart with a happiness she couldn't put into words, but also a sadness. Why would he throw away his beliefs on one night of fun? "Are you really ready to do this? I promised you before that nothing needed to be rushed with us, you know that."

Alistair shook his head at her. He could appreciate that she was trying to move slowly, for his sake, but she needed to stop thinking of him as a young boy. When he said he was ready, he meant it. It's not like he didn't think about her in that type of way, because he couldn't count the numerous times he would daze off thinking about her hips, her backside, the way her breasts peeked out of her armor, squished against her chest... _Stop it, Alistair. Get back to your point._ Alistair moved closer, bringing his calloused battlehands up to cup her cheeks, white as snow and delicate. "I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place... but, when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn't have met. We sort of... stumbled into each other, and despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you in between the fighting and everything else." His voice grew low and husky as he paused for a moment, searching her eyes for a response. Liryna's hands began to shake, the pain of how much she was so entirely, madly in love with Alistair hitting her in the chest. She softly smiled at his words, relaxing her face into his hands. She neared him, their chest plates pressing against one another. This was just the reaction that Alistair was hoping for.

"I really don't want to wait anymore. I've...I've never done this before. You know that. I want it to be with you...while we have the chance. In case..." His words cut into Liryna like a dagger. "Don't say that. There will be time." She promised him, defeat breaking her speech as she realized that Alistair was right. They needed to take this opportunity to be with each other. The group of them would be venturing with Eamon in the morning to attend the Landsmeet, and after that, Liryna knew that they would be non-stop busy with the Darkspawn again, and there was the whole issue with the Archdemon...it never ended. When would Alistair have time for her in the days to come? Especially if he became King, like the Arl was pushing for. She needed to clear her mind. It was her and Alistair in this moment, and that's all that mattered.

"Will there? You don't know that. I don't know that. I'd like to be able to say I threw caution to the wind at least once." Alistair threw up his hands as suddenly his love placed a kiss upon his mouth. The kiss embodied all of Liryna's sorrow, desperation and passion for the Warden in front of her and the situation at hand. Alistair had no choice but to hold her close, allowing his lips to be parted by her tongue, seducing and commanding him as a charmer would to a snake.

As the kiss broke apart, Alistair sighed softly upon her face, laying pressed against his. Liryna took control of the situation, as expected, and led him to her tent. It wasn't exactly the most romantic place in the world to take someone's virginity, but it would do. "Take off your clothes." Liryna instructed, sitting down on her make-shift bed in front of him. _You little minx_, Alistair grinned boyishly. "Hmm, I don't know. I didn't hear the magic word..." Alistair chuckled as Liryna threw her head back, groaning. "Please take your damn clothes off."

Alistair abided, removing his armor piece by piece and leaving it on the ground next to him. Finally, he stood naked and completely vulnerable in front of the girl, who eyed him up and down. "You, my darling, are so..._so_ sexy." Liryna confessed, moving off of her resting place to run her finger down his chest, exploring his defined abdominal muscles. The strawberry blonde's arousal quickly grew at the way she touched him, as if she were discovering parts of a man she never knew existed. "Excuse me, Ms. Cousland, but how come you're allowed to stay in your clothes? I expect you to have it all off in thirty seconds or else I'm going to do it for you." He growled at her, his hand on the back of her neck. He swore that he was looking at a different woman in that moment, the way she gazed at his body with fire in her eyes, pure lust and love all at once.

"Now, that's enticing." She spoke, her voice velvet and begging for his hands to take her. She stood in one place as Alistair pulled off her armor slowly, until she got down to her bra and panties. He spun her around to unfasten her bra, bewitched by the movement of her hair as she took it out of the two buns wrapped tightly to her scalp. Fair, blonde hair fell to her shoulders and then to the small of her back, perfectly kinked from being in braids. He pushed it to the side and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her neck softly. _God, I have no idea what I'm doing. I have no idea what I'm doing. Hopefully she doesn't notice how extremely inept I am. Hell. _

Liryna felt a heat burn from deep inside of her. Was Alistair sure he was a virgin? The way he took his time in every touch and kiss he placed upon her...it drove her mad. She felt her arousal building, and a moan escaped her lips as he threw off her bra and helped her step out of her panties. He turned her back around to see the front of her, groaning. He forgot for a moment that he was naked as well, and blushed as his manhood became solid as a rock. "Liryna, you are so incredibly...stunning. I've never seen anything like you before."

Liryna drew close and kissed him again, her hard nipples brushing against his chest. He was shocked to feel her warm hands grab a hold of his erection, slowly stroking it. Alistair hadn't had a woman touch him before, and it felt a million times better than when he would relieve himself. Alistair placed soft kisses against her lips as she began pumping him faster. He moved his hands down to her rear, grabbing a handful of her in his hands. Liryna sharply inhaled, melting into him. "Maker. I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of this, love." Alistair whispered into her ear, the heat of his breath sending chills down her spine.

"And are you satisfied?" She pulled back and gazed wonderously into his eyes. He looked back into hers, which were a warm sea blue, putting a spell on him. "I'm so nervous, but at the same time your beauty is just too tempting and distracting, and ugh. This...is a million times better than I'd ever imagined it being." He kissed her again to end his rambling, his lips tugging and playing with hers as she smiled. She stepped backwards and let herself be free of his hold, laying down on the pile of blankets which were her bed. Alistair looked down at her, biting his lip. He slowly kneeled down in front of the female, taking a deep breath. _Don't screw this up, damn it, Alistair._

Liryna's hair cascaded in every direction beneath her, making her seem so small. He reached to her collarbone, touching the bone before sliding his hands down her waist, her hips, to her strong, muscular thighs. Her curves killed him. "I am such a lucky man." Alistair proclaimed as he pushed her legs apart, allowing himself to discover her heat. His breathing became shallow as he saw her glistening juices, which had flowed down to the insides of her legs. _What the hell do I do with it_? Alistair questioned before trailing a finger between the flaps of skin. Liryna closed her eyes and let out a moan, so obviously he was doing something right. He moved his fingers back to her hole, sliding his rather large and meaty middle finger inside. She was soft, and her walls clung to him. "Oh, Alistair!" She moaned, and as he began penetrating her quicker, she repeated calling out his name. Finally, he ended the teasing, pulling out and tasting her wetness which was dampening the skin of his finger.

"Nooo." She whined as the feelings of pleasure stopped. "What, love?" Alistair questioned her, wondering what she wanted. Liryna rolled her eyes to the back of her head, seeing how her boyfriend needed some guidance. "Fuck me, Alistair. Now." She begged him, her thighs soaked. Alistair felt the blood flow to his erect member as he heard her pleading for him. Andraste, he'd never loved a woman so much in all of his short existence. He kissed her sweet lips as he positioned himself correctly, guiding himself inside of her. She gasped, clinging to the blankets beneath her. He thrusted himself in slowly, letting out a sigh of extreme pleasure. He hadn't ever felt anything this amazing before, and he nearly hit his climax early when her walls clung to him.

"Does it hurt? I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Alistair apologized into the hair by her neck, relaxing himself on his forearms while she grew comfortable, the sounds escaping her mouth changing from cries of pain to moans of want. "Don't stop, please." She urged, bringing her hands up to his back. Alistair acted on her desires, sitting up on his knees. He wrapped his arms under her kneecaps, lifting her up to meet his height. Alistair used all of his strength in fucking her, taking extreme pleasure in the way her breasts would bounce in rhythm of his thrusting. All of their emotions were released in the constant loving words they gave one another, and Alistair threw his head back, moaning in exhaustion as Liryna hit another orgasm, thrashing her body against his. Alistair grabbed the arch of her back as she climaxed, and after just a few more thrusts, Alistair came along with her, filling her. He gave one last groan before pulling out of her, allowing himself to fall beside her. Sure, he fought in battle constantly, but he hadn't ever exerted himself in such an emotional way. Liryna closed her eyes, breathing in silence. Alistair wrapped his arms around her and flipped her on her side. He looked upon her, admiring the glistening sweat on her skin. She was spent.

"Hmmm. You know, according to all the stories at the monastery, I should have been struck by lightning by now." Alistair mumbled softly, seeing as he was right beside her. She grinned and placed a kiss upon his lips, savouring the taste. He didn't know exactly what to feel in that moment. He had experienced something so deep...so sensational with her. When he looked into her eyes, he saw all of their past, obviously the present, but their future together as well. Even though he knew they were both doomed to a short life with each other, he knew he'd be so grateful to spend his days by her side.

"You do realize that our little party here is going to talk, right?" Alistair chuckled, running his fingertips down Liryna's spine. She shivered at his touch. "I swear, if they do, I'll throw them to the Darkspawn." She commented, exuding laughter from the both of them. "You see?! _This_ is why I love you." Liryna teasingly hit his chest, pulling the blankets over them. She was beginning to get chilly lying there fully naked.

"Uh...hello? We just had the most _wonderful, amazing, out of this world_ sex, and you can't even tell me that you love me, too?" Alistair prodded his woman, who was rolled over, her backside pressed into him. He sat up, looking down so he could see her, hoping to guilt her into giving him an answer finally. "Liryna Cousland, I love you so much. I've never adored anything in my life as much as I adore you. Have I told you that before? Yes? Well it won't kill you to tell you again. I just need you to tell me where this is going to go between us."

"I...ugh, I love you, too, damn it. I may have been afraid to give this a chance before, but I know now that we need to stay together, 'til the end. No matter what. As long as we have each other, everything will be alright." The blonde promised him, caressing his cheek before kissing it. She gazed upon her not-so-innocent man, kissing his lips again multiple times. Alistair deepened their kiss, and in almost no time, he found himself wanting to go again.

"So...about my performance." Alistair hinted, running a fingertip down to her thigh. "I think we need much more practice. Starting now. Yes?" He bit his lip, and she nodded in agreement, pulling him on top of her once more. They both silently vowed to never love another person again, and to cherish each other forever, just as it was meant to be.


End file.
